Just Like That
by Izzy Ennair
Summary: They're best friends. It's inevitable for them to love each other. But that's it. They love each other, not in love with each other. There's a difference. Or where Robin compares his relationship with Raven with Captain America's and Black Widow's relationship. [Friendship!RobRae, Strongly implied RobStar, OneShot]
**Just Like That**

* * *

 _This story is inspired by Captain America's and Black Widow's relationship in Captain America: Civil War. No worries, no spoilers for the Avengers fans who came here to read this_ _story. I assure you. ;)_

 _But mostly it's inspired by my own thoughts when I looked into Romanoger's friendship and saw my own friendship with my best friend. This is a reflection of what I thought... Hopefully he doesn't read this._

 _Romanogers anyone? Let me know in the reviews!_

* * *

 **I do not own any character mention in this story nor the subjects being said. Just this story.**

* * *

Raven flips a page over to read the next paragraph of the book she has been indulged with since last week, in the Main Room of the tower. Today, she clipped off her cape from her hero costume due to the hot weather they were having and unfortunately, Cyborg has forgotten to clean the air-conditioner.

It's a good thing she had suggested to the Team's leader, Robin to buy an electric fan when Cyborg had finished building the tower in their early days as heroes. Speaking of the leader, her feet is resting on his lap at this very moment.

As she reads on, Robin is there with her on the couch. Not bothered by her feet on his lap as he lets himself be indulge on his Ipad (Bruce gave each of them gadgets last Christmas) where the movie, Captain America: Civil War is being played. He has his headphones plugged in so that Raven will not be bothered by the sounds of glorious action fighting.

The rest of the Titans are out of the Tower, leaving the birds behind. Starfire and Beast boy went to the mall to entertain themselves with the big, cool air-conditioning area with Cyborg going to the hardware shop to buy the supplies he needs to clean the air-conditioner at their own house. Before they did leave, Starfire kissed Robin on the cheek goodbye before whispering to his ear, "You must spend time with her. It has been awhile since you did."

Starfire meant well earlier. She knows how much Raven means to Robin. Robin loves Raven. Just not in love with her. There's a difference. There are teenagers out there who would label their love for someone but to Robin, the only way you can differentiate is whether you are in love or you just love.

The way he loves Starfire is very much different. Starfire is someone who learns of his dark past. She may not understand it at times but she wants to replace them with good memories in the future. In hopes that she'll be in it. She keeps him going, letting him believe that the sun always do come out after a huge long storm. For that, he fell in love with her. He fell in love for her little rays of sunlight she gave him.

While Raven understands him. They share the stories of their past and understood the pain. It's just so rare to have someone understand the pain you went through. To have someone know the words you're going to say next. He sees himself in her. And when he looks back at her past, he realizes how far she came. The same way he did. From there he knew that in some way, Raven is his. He is hers. That's all he's sure of.

He pauses at the moment where _Captain America_ and the _Black Widow_ were conversing and looks up at the bird sitting on the same couch with her legs stretched out until her feet reaches his lap. He hangs his headphones around his neck and just looks at her for awhile as she flips another page.

"Hey Rae?", he calls out for her.

She looks up from her book as raises an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"What do you think of me?"

Small furrows appear on her forehead when she hears his question. She takes a small time to scan his body and facial expressions, wondering if he's serious with his question. After a few seconds she confirms that he is. But what had led him to ask such question?

 _"Wait..."_ , She thought

"You're not in love with me, are you?", she asks.

Robin bursts out laughing the moment she replied with that question.

"No, no. It's not that.", he assures her which makes her sigh in relief.

"Then, what is it? Did I do something wrong that made you insecure?"

"No! No. Nothing like that," he assures her quickly,

"It's just... you know how teenagers tend to label their relationships. Their friends. Their partners. Their love for one another?"

Raven nods and her silence encourages him to go on.

"I don't want to label anything, you know that," he says, "I was just watching this scene where Steve-"

"Captain America?", Raven asks.

"Yeah, him. And Natasha-"

"Black Widow."

"Okay, okay. Can we fangirl/fanboy about them later?", Robin asks half jokingly and half seriously, "I just notice how a lot of Avengers fans out there ships them. You know of the term 'ship' right?"

Raven rolls her eyes, "Yes, Boy Blunder. I am fully aware of the ridiculous words, kids are using today."

"Okay yeah, anyways. I just notice how they are being shipped so much but they just don't seem to be interested in dating each other."

Raven chuckles and shakes her head, "Robin, they're just fictional characters."

Robin shakes his head, "Think about it. The producers are fully aware of how much attention these two are getting by the viewers who view them having a romantic involvement with each other. Yet, they just show them as friends. Friends who love each other and care for one another."

Raven sits up straight and puts her book down. The topic does not make any sense to her at all. What's the reason for him to bring it up?

"Where are you going with this?"

Robin takes a deep breath and runs his gloved fingers through his hair. He looks at her in the eyes, "What I'm trying to say is that. No one ever understands our relationship. Not even us. There are times when I doubted that what we're doing is what other opposite-sexes friends do as well. I'm sure you too, have those times. And when I finally watched this movie, I realised that our relationship is like Captain America and Black Widow."

"People would view us being romantically involve but we know, ourselves, that we're not. Like how fans ship Steve and Natasha. We help each other out like they would. Protect each other like siblings and every once in a while get into an argument like a married couple. We're just not in love with each other. We love each other like they do."

Raven is stunned, is an understatement. She's just overwhelm with how much effort Robin is thinking of them. Maybe he's feeling guilty for not spending time with her ever since he has been dating Starfire. Whatever the reason is, it'll not be enough for her to not appreciate it. She moves closer to him and put her head on his shoulder and automatically he puts an arm around her shoulders.

"That's what friends do.", she quotes him.

He smiles.

They're just like that. Best friends. That's more than enough for them.

* * *

 **Too cute? Any grammar mistakes? Bad? Good?**

 **Please let me know in your reviews!**

 **Dr. Watsabella**


End file.
